


Summer Gays

by Idk_hi_iguess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Author, Hunith is a badass, I had the depressos and so what can I do without leaving bed but still being productive, Ice Cream, M/M, Swimming, The Author Regrets Nothing, The title was a typo on Summer days and I just kept it, We stan one (1) queen, Write Fanfiction, authot, more like, rated T because I can't remember if I put any bad words in, summer days, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: “Come on Merlin! You looked rather dashing.”“Go away!”“If you’re in this mood, I’m guessing you don’t want to come and get ice cream with me.” Getting up, he started walking out the door, when he heard rustling behind him and arms snaked around his waist.“Just for the ice cream.”“Alright.”





	Summer Gays

**Author's Note:**

> So I just heard that Stan Lee died and so everything has gone to hell there's no point anymore. The main thing I'm sad about is that he wasn't around long enough to see Donald trump removed from office but it's fine.

The door opened and Hunith peered out, looking down at Arthur with her usual warmth, “Hello Arthur! What can we do for you today?” 

He smiled, Merlin’s mother always had a way of making him feel welcome and loved, “If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to take you son out for ice cream?”

“Of course it’s not any trouble, you stupid boy,” she shook her head and moved aside to let him in, pulling him into a hug that was made a bit awkward by the washing basket on her hip. 

Merlin’s music leaked down the hallway and into the kitchen, so he followed it to where his door was slightly open, and Merlin was dancing to his showtunes, the ones that usually annoyed Arthur. Near to the end of the song, Merlin whipped around and caught sight of Arthur, staring at him, and he went crimson red, burying his head in his pillow. Arthur sat down on the bed next to where Merlin was curled up. He leaned over him, kissing his cheek. Merlin ignored him, opting to say “Knock next time!”, muffled by the pillow. 

“Come on Merlin! You looked rather dashing.”

“Go away!”

“If you’re in this mood, I’m guessing you don’t want to come and get ice cream with me.” Getting up, started walking out the door, when he heard rustling behind him and arms snaked around his waist. 

“Just for the ice cream.”

“Alright.”

(~)

In the middle of the heatwave, a car is not where you want to be, but it was far too hot to walk the two miles to the ice cream place in town, so they wound down the windows of Arthur’s small car and belted ABBA songs that emitted from his small stereo. 

They parked in the near full car park and made their way down to the docks, where their friend Gwen and her family ran a shop. Both the doors were open, and a long line came halfway out.They joined it, already knowing what they wanted. When it can to their turn, Gwen greeted them, smiling despite the harried look on her face. Her brother was talking to two old men who couldn’t hear him, and he looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. “Hello! Just the usual?”

Arthur nodded but Merlin said, “I thought I’d try the green tea one we made yesterday, with vanilla syrup and hundreds and thousands.”

“One green tea with vanilla syrup and sprinkles, and cotton candy with blue raspberry syrup and sprinkles, coming right up, that’ll be £5.50 thanks!” 

They handed her the change and moved to the waiting area. Her dad, Tom, handed over the two ice creams with a smile, and they walked out and along the dock, one hand holding on to the ice cream and the other to each other. There was no one sitting at the very end of the dock, to they swung their legs over it, sitting on the wall. “Can I have a lick?” Arthur asked, looking at Merlin’s neon green ice cream. 

“Fine but I want some of yours.” 

“You know what it tastes like. You always have some.”

“So?”

He held his ice cream up for Merlin to have some. Apparently he couldn’t eat, because he ended up with some of the bright blue ice cream ended up on his nose. He darted forward before Merlin could notice and kissed him to get the ice cream off. Merlin went red and chuckled, hiding behind his hair. “My turn.” 

“Fine,” Merlin offered his ice cream and Arthur took a bite. “Oh my god. I swear you’re a freak to be able to do that. My teeth hurt looking at it.” 

Arthur grinned, and a bit of the ice cream dripped down his chin. He snorted and the rest dripped out of his mouth. By the time he had wiped it away, both he and Merlin were hysterically laughing, holding each other up. No sooner had they calmed down, than they locked eyes again and another peal of laughter escaped Merlin’s lips, prompting Arthur to start giggling like a primary school girl. They were getting some stares at this point from the tourists on the dock, and they still couldn’t stop, even when their stomachs started to hurt and every breath came gasping. 

  
( ~)

“Do we have to?”

“Yes, Mer-lin. Gods you’re no fun.”

“I’ll get burnt. And then you can’t touch me for ages because it’ll pop the blisters.”

“Honestly, blisters? What are you? Ginger? This is the UK. You’re as likely to get blisters from sunburn as you are to die in a siege.”

“Judging by our history, we’re very likely to die in a siege.” Merlin raised his eyebrow in a way that was very reminiscent of his uncle. 

“Shut up.” 

“I’m still not getting in.” 

“I’ll even put suncream on your back if you’re being such a prat about it.”

“Ok.” Merlin said far too quickly. 

“Were you really just waiting for me to say that?”

“What! No…” He chuckled nervously. Arthur rolled his eyes and took off Merlin’s top so he could put on the suncream. “Cream me up daddy,”

“What the actual fuck. What in the actually fucking fuck. You will burn in God’s fiery hell and I will watch remorselessly as the flames burn your flesh. You will deserve it.” 

Merlin slowly turned around to face him, a look of horror on his features. “Please get some help.”

“I’m not the one who said, and I quote, ‘cream me daddy’” 

“Fair enough.” He turned back around and Arthur resumed putting the sunscreen on Merlin’s back. 

“Maybe I should not do this, your back is whiter than the snow in antarctica.” He hit Merlin’s back and he jerked forward.

Merlin sent him a dirty look. “I don’t tan, it goes red, like a post box or something.” 

“Done!” Arthur got up, leaving Merlin lying on his towel. “Get up, we’re going in the water now.”

“It’s probably cold.”

“Merlin again, we’re in the UK, how warm do you want this to be.” He helped him up and grabbed his hand, not giving him a choice in the matter, and dragging him down to the sea. 

The cold water lapped at their feet as they ran in, and Merlin shrieked, the cold shocking him. Arthur laughed as they continued running in, the spray hitting in their faces. 

The water was up to his thighs and he pulled Merlin into a passionate kiss. To him it felt like a climax to a romantic movie, he felt a soaring feeling in his gut. He could taste the salt on Merlin’s lips and the sea water in his hair. 

Pulling away quickly, he left Merlin in confusion for just long enough to hit him with a splash of water, which he returned with a vengeance. He cupped his hands and poured as much water on Merlin as he could. Before he knew what was happening, he felt a blow to his waist and he toppled over, Merlin following him. 

They pulled each other up, and Merlin whispered in his ear, “This is perfect,”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave even a small ass sentence, I really need the encouragement, but it's cool if you're just here to read the fic and leave.


End file.
